A Baby Changes Everything
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Brooke gets pregnant while dating Nathan but the kids not his and she has to tell him


A Baby Changes Everything: Brathan One-Shot SongFict

So I heard this song at church the other Sunday and I don't know why but I thought of Brooke this is a song in the point of view of Mary and how she felt when she gave birth to Jesus….I decided to have Brooke get pregnant and how she felt about having to tell Nathan…so if your offended by this don't read it!!!!

I suggest you listen to the song while you read this its amazing its called A Baby Changes Everything by: Faith Hill

_**Teenage girl, much too young  
Unprepared for what`s to come  
A baby changes everything**_

_**Not a ring  
On her hand  
All her dreams and all her plans  
A baby changes everything **_

_**A baby changes everything**_

"Well Miss. Davis, we got your test results back and they came back positive. Congradulations your going to be a mother."

"Thank you Doctor." Brooke said before he left the room.

'Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm just a senior I've got my whole life ahead of me. Theres no way I can luanch my fashion line with a kid much less graduate high school. I don't have a job how am I going to afford a baby. Oh my God what about Nathan. Theres no way he's going to forgive or contiue to stay with me.'

Brooke started crying as she slowly got dressed letting the reality of what happened to her set in. She walked out of the hospital and got in her car to prepare for her long conversation with Nathan. The drive back to her house was long and painful.

"How could this happen to me" Brooke screamed hitting her stearing wheel, "Why God, why me."

Brooke cried placing her head on the stearing wheel thinking back to the night that started all of her problems.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The Ravens were celebrating yet another victory with a huge party at Nathan Scotts beach house. Brooke Davis popped several little white pills in her mouth then drowned it with her half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and stumbled back into Nathan's house to where the music was blaring and the kids were getting drunk and dancing. All she needed was a little buzz to take away the stress she had endured over the last several months between finals, cheerleading, and designing her new fashion line it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"BROOKE!" A bunch of teens cheered as she walked back in the house. She turned and gave them her famous million dollar Brooke Davis smile and her best pageant wave. Brooke was so drunk and high off the pills she just took that the room started spinning and she felt her knees give out as everything went black.

The next morning Brooke woke up to find she was completely naked laying in one of Nathan's spare bedrooms.

'What the hell happened last night?' Brooke thought back and couldn't remember a thing. 'Oh my God I can't believe I was stupid enough to mix pills with alcohol' Brooke got up and started gathering her clothes as the tears poured down her face. She opened the door and headed down the hall way just wanting to get home and forget what had just happened. She'd almost made it out the door when she heard his voice.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked confused, "Baby, what are you doing here I thought you left last night I looked all over for you but couldn't find you. What happened?"

'Oh shit Nathan. I didn't even think about him. He's going to flip if he finds out.' Brooke thought her guilt eating away at her. Yes what she did last night wasn't her fault but would Nathan take it that way.

"Ummmm I was here I was just so drunk and tired that I crashed in one of the spare bedrooms. You know I didn't want to drive home." Brooke lied hoping Nathan bought it.

"Babe why didn't you just come find me I would have taken you home or you could have spent the night beside me." Nathan said sincerely.

"I don't know why I didn't find you?" Brooke said choking back the lump in her throat. She couldn't stand to be in that house a second longer she had to get out. She looked down at her watch quickly.

"Ummmm Nathan I'm sorry but I've got to go or I'm going to be late." Brooke lied once again.

"Oh okay." Nathan said walking over and kissing her. "I love you Brooke. I'll call you tonight."

"Ok I love you too." Brooke whispered quickly turning and walking out the door. She ran to her car and started it up. She didn't make it far when she had to pull her VW Beetle over because her vision got so blurry.

"How the hell could I be so stupid?" Brooke cried "If Nathan ever finds out about this he'll never forgive me."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

That was two months ago and Brooke still hadn't told Nathan. She wiped her eyes and started her car up again heading towards Nathan Scotts house.

'Better get this over with.'

_**The man she loves she`s never touched  
How will she keep his trust  
A baby changes everything **_

_**A baby changes everything**_

"Clam down Brooke. Take a deep breath." She told her self. She'd been sitting in Nathans drive way for 20 minutes. "You've just got to suck it up and go tell him. Maybe he'll understand. Maybe he want hate. Hell maybe he'll even want to be there for you and this baby" Brooke composed her self wiping her eyes of running mascara tears and took a few more deep breaths finally decideing to get out of her car and tell Nathan.

She walked up the his front door and hesintaly knocked. 'He doesn't deserve this' was Brooke last thought before he opened the door.

"Hey babe I wasn't expecting you." Nathan said leaning in and softly kissing Brooke on the cheek that's when he got a good look at her realizing how red and puffy her eyes were and how blotchy her face was.

"Brooke whats wrong." Nathan said taking her arm and leading her into his house.

"Your going to hate me." Brooke said now sobbing.

"Brooke what are you talking about I could never hate you." Nathan said confussed but knowing that Brooke was hurting he lead her to the couch then wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest. He could feel her tears soak through his t-shirt. Nathan had honestly never in his whole life seen Brooke like this. She was usually so strong never crying in fornt of people this was so out of character for her. Nathan knew something major was up.

"Nathan I've got to tell you something." Brooke stated tears still streaming down her face.

"Ok what is it." Nathan said wiping some stray tears away prepared for whatever was going to come his way.

"Nathan I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." Brooke choked out. Nathan sat there a minute with a shock written expression on his face as he took it all in he defintely didn't expect that. Then it hit him, the baby wasn't his. Brooke and him had never had sex. That's when the anger sunk in.

"Brooke what the hell do you mean your pregnant." Nathan yelled. "How could you do this to me. I thought we were going to wait you remember that conversation we had Brooke? Do you? The one where we decided we wanted to do this right not treat this like any other realationship. And here you go instead of coming to me whose your boyfriend you go and sleep with someone behind my back and now your coming here telling me your pregnant." Brooke just sat there bawling she knew he would take it bad. She had to explained what happened.

"Nathan it wasn't like that I promise." Brooke sobbed but was cut off.

"You know what Brooke I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of all this shit I thought you were different and you know what you betrayed me the most I gave you my heart Brooke I trusted you and then you did this. I"ve got to get out of here."

_**And she cries, oh she cries**_

Nathan stormed out of the front door leaving Brooke sitting on his couch hating herself for hurting him and putting him threw so much pain.

_**She has to leave, go far away  
Heaven knows she can`t stay  
A baby changes everything **_

Brooke calmed down alittle and got up from the couch and ran out the door to her car. She drove the two blocks to her house, ran inside and went straight to her room. She pulled out her huge Louis Vuitton suit case and started throwing her clothes in it. She was sobbing so hard her body was shaking.

"All I do is ruin peoples lives." Brooke said pulling her t-shirts out of a draw and throwing them into her suit case.

"It'll be better once I'm gone. Nathan can move on with some who desirves him and my parents won't have to worry about me anymore. And Peyton can have Lucas without having to worry about him still wanting me. Rachel can finally be cheer captian, Mouth can finally see that I wasn't a good girl and find one that's great for him and just maybe Haley can work thinsgs out with Nathan cause he'd be willing to take her back after the shit I did to him. Yeah everything will be better." Brooke worked her self into a frenzy finally crashing down on her bed sobbing full force, body shaking, and bearly being able to breathe.

Nathan went for a run to clear his head after finding out Brookes news. He'd never been so hurt in his life. He honestly didn't know how he was going to survive without Brooke. She had changed him so much turning him into a better person. She was the one who was finally able to mend his relationship with brother. And she had been there after Haley left him. She had been there when he was a jackass but more importantly she had been through all of the good times. Nathan couldn't even think of a good time without Brooke in it. He'd rather be with her fighting than not having her at all. Nathan could feel his chest tighting. Something was right. Nathan sat down the picnic table beside The Rivercourt and thought back to the last thing Brooke had said.

"_Nathan it wasn't like that I promise."_ That's when he saw the look in her eyes. They were hurting and full of guilt. Something wasn't right about how she had looked at him and Nathan was determined to findout what it was. He got off the bench and took of running towards Brooke's house figuring she had went home after he stromed out. When he came up to her house he saw her blue VW Beetle sitting in the driveway and her front door wide open.

Nathan ran into her house and heard loud sobbing coming from upstairs.

"Brooke" He said aloud running up the stairs two at a time. When he got to her door way he saw her large Louis Vuitton laying on her bed with clothes thrown randomly in it. Brooke was laying across her bed crying and holding onto a picture of them from there winter formal.

"Brooke" He said softly as he slowly entered her room. She turned around and looked at him confused written all over her face which she quickly replaced with anger.

"What do you want Nathan you made yourself pretty clear earlier." Brooke nearly yelled. But Nathan knew that this was just a defense meckansim.

"I'm sorry Brooke I let my temper get the best of me and I flew off the handle bars when I should have let you explain." Nathan said sitting down beside her on the bed and pushing the strands of hair out of her face.

"What did you mean when you said it wasn't _like that_ ?"

Brooke took a deep breath and looked Nathan in the eyes.

"This is hard for me to tell you." Brooke said not sure if she should go on. But Nathan gave her a reassuring nod and took her hand in his bring her knuckles up to his lips kissing them.

"Brooke whatever it is you can tell me."

"Well two months ago at one of the after game partys I drunk to much plus popped some pills to relive my stress when I blackedout. I woke up the next morning naked in one of your guest rooms….Nathan I was raped." Brooke cried.

Nathan arms wrapped around Brooke as she cried.

"Shhhh its okay we'll get through this." He said stroking her hair.

_**She can feel it`s coming soon  
There`s no place, there`s no room  
A baby changes everything **___

_**A baby changes everything**_

Over the next 7 months Nathan and Brooke moved in together and both got after school jobs. Of course the rumors were running rampet, and Brooke and Nathan lost most of there friends. Brooke was kicked off the cheerleading squad because it didn't look right to have a pregnant cheer captian leading the school. It took a lot of pleading for Nathan to keep his spot on the basketball team. Deb stepped up and was helping the young couple out as much as she could and supported them finacially. Brooke was closing in on her 9th month and the baby was due at any time but she was determinded to attened school and graduate on time.

Brooke was sitting in her 4th period English class when she felt her water break.

'Shit' She thought 'Not now"

"Ummmm Ms. Hendley." Brooke said raising her hand.

"Yes, Brooke honey." Ms. Hendley said walking over to her.

"Ummmm can you call into Coach Whiteys office and ask him to send Nathan down here." Brooke whispered not really wanting everyone to know what was going on and causing them to go into caious. Ms. Hendley looked at her starngly before replying

"Brooke you know were not suppose to do that." Brooke gave Ms. Hendley a pleading look before quietly saying

"I think its time."

"Oh" Ms. Hendley said walking back to the front of the room and over to her phone. She quickly dialed the extention and was put through to Whiteys office.

"Coach I'm sorry to interupt what your doing but I need Nathan Scott to come down to my class room immedently" Ms. Hendley said quietly making sure now of her class over heard her.

"Kim, Nathans in he middle of practice is there anyway this can wait." Whitey said irritated.

"I wish it could Coach but Brookes water just broke."

"Oh my God he'll be down there in a minute you tell Brooke to hold on." Ms. Hendley hung up her phone and walked back over to Brooke.

"Nathans on his way. Do you think you okay to stand up and walk out?" Ms. Hendley asked concerened.

"Ummmm I think so."

"Well I'll go ahead and help you to the hallway so you can get on your way." Ms. Hendley said grabbing Brookes purse in one hand and steadying her with the other. Thank God her class was taking there End of Course Exam and wasn't paying attention to there surroundings. Brooke and Ms. Hendley made it out to the hallway when Brooke looked over at her.

"What about my Exam?" Brooke asked worried.

"Don't worry about it you'll get to finish it if I have to take to the hospital and watch you take it there." Ms. Hendley said. She was always a teacher that put students first and did whatever she could for them. Knowing Brooke and her situation just made it easier for her to give her more freedom.

"Thank-you." Brooke said smiling at her teacher. "Ms. Hendley?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I'm scared." Brooke said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh honey you'll be just fine." Ms. Hendley said holding Brooke in a hug. At this time they saw Nathan running towards them.

"Oh my God Brooke are you ok?" Nathan asked stopping in front of her looking from Brooke to Ms. Hendley and back again.

"Well yes and no. My waterbroke and I think its time you take me to the hospital cause I'm not delivering this baby in this damn school." Brooke said.

"Ok." Nathan grabbed her purse from the teacher and handed it to her then he picked her up bridal style and ran towards the student parking lot.

"Good Luck." Ms. Hendley yelled. She heard a faint thank-you from Brooke and then turned to go back into her classroom.

Nathan drove like a NasCar driver to the hospital getting there in a record time of 7 ½ minutes he would have got there sooner but he was stopped at a red light. On there way they made sure to call Deb and let her know what was going on. She didn't even bother to tell Karen she just hung up the phone and ran out of the café and to her car.

Nathan wheeled Brooke into hospital and running over to the front desk.

"Excuss me but my girlfriends in labor and we need a room fast." Nathan said frantically

"Well your going have to fill out these papers and then we'll try to find her a room but were pretty full right now so I can't promise anything." The receptionist said.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to work she needs a room now." Nathan said getting frustrated.

"Look sir, you can't just walk in here and get whatever you want theres other people here waithing." The woman said looking at him irritably.

"Actually yes I can do you know who I am. I'm Nathan Scott. As in the son of Mayor Dan Scott."

"And I'm Brooke Davis as in the daughter of Jim and Victoria Davis the founders of The Davis Branch of the Tree Hill Hospital System. So get me a damn room now." Brooke said getting pissed she was starting to have some really bad contractions and was ready to pop this baby out.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Scott, Ms. Davis ummmm let me see what I can do." The receptionist said getting up to find a empty room. She came back a few minutes later with a nurse in tow.

"Ok yall can flow Kami and she'll get you a room and get you all set up and I am so sorry for the wait." The perks of having rich parents.

At 7:04 p.m. on May 2, 2006 Brooke gave birth to hers and Nathans son James Lucas Scott.

_**My whole life is turned around  
I was lost and now i`m found  
A baby changes everything **_

_**A baby changes everything**_

SIX YEARS LATER!

Brooke's line Clothes Over Bro's has become huge success. Nathan plays point guard for the L.A. Lakers, and there son Jamie started school this year.

Brooke sat at her desk excitedly thinking about the past 6 years. She doesn't know how she would live without here family the past 6 years have been the best years of her life. She and Nathan got married and she learned so much from havnig Jamie. Her life has completely turned around she went from being the party girl, to a mom. She loves here son more than anything in the world this whole experience just made Brooke and Nathan closer. She was so excited to share her great news with Nathan tonight, she was pregnant again they were going to have another baby!


End file.
